geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue's Clues - Touching the Sun
Hello, my name is Gordon. I am a 11 year old boy who moved into the state of Arizona, I have made new friends at Apache Elementary School, I became a big fan of Blue's Clues at the age of 5 because there's something interesting about the show. But one day, I found a mysterious episode that was so disturbing that i stopped watching the show due to all of this. One day, I was riding my bike down to the goodwill store to see if they had any interesting Blue's Clues tapes. I parked my bike near a window of the store. I went inside the thrift shop and asked where the VHS tapes are. I go into the section where the videos were. I saw a whole variety of movies from Disney, Fox, Universal and more! As i look through the video tapes, I find one tape that it is in blank paper. Except it was covered in dust, I blew the dust off and the title of the tape was called Blue's Clues: Touching The Sun. It was kinda weird because were Steve And Blue going to space to see how hot the sun was? The thing is, The VHS had a price tag on it, It said $5.90. I purchased the tape and went back home, I wanted to see what happens in this episode. I realized that my mom wanted me to do a few chores like feed the cats, Wash the dishes, Take a shower and clean my room. After that, I finally got a chance to watch the tape. Before putting the tape in, I noticed that my VCR/DVD player got dusty, So i cleaned it with one of my mom's cleaning products, After i put the tape in, The intro began to play, But i noticed something i wasn't expecting to notice though. The guitar tunes were replaced by a scary organ tune. Plus, The blue's clues scenery looked much different, The sky was gray, Like there was a tornado coming, The tree's leaves were blown away, The color of the house was Red instead of yellow, The color of the door was orange instead of purple, And the roof was Black instead of red. Joe kinda looked depressed, He said, "Oh hi there, I don't feel happy but, You can still come in!" I wondered why Joe looked depressed. When blue jumped out of a bush, The camera starts zooming in on the door, I was confused by the way intro starts, Steve Goes To College was the final episode to have the old intro, Maybe it was just my imagination or something. But i decided to continue watching the episode. Joe opens the door, He said, Oh, I didn't see you there, Welcome to the Blue's Clues house, Come on in!" Joe starts to walk away from the camera, The camera started to move on it's own to the kitchen to where Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper are. "Sorry about that!" Said Mr Salt. "The reason why the camera moved onto us is because Joe is taking a shower with Miranda." I actually knew Miranda, She appeared in an episode called Shy. The screen turns static for 12 seconds and opens up again. Joe is out of the shower and completely dry. He says goodbye to Miranda. After Miranda closed the door. Joe looked at me for about 40 seconds. He then began speaking to me saying, "Today, I'm going to skidoo into space to touch the sun!" Oh, I said to myself, So it was Joe himself going to the sun. The screen goes black for 12 seconds, But the next scene still scares me to this day, Joe was still looking at me while the sound of Mary Jane Watson screaming played. Joe got shocked in fear and he said, "Someone's in trouble!" Similar to how Sportacus says it in Lazy Town. He ran to the bathroom and saw that Tickety was in the bathroom bathing, This scene kinda reminded me of episode 3 of Supernatural where the woman is being attacked by the ghost water. Joe grabbed one of his hand contraptions and grabbed tickety out of the tub. “Are you okay?” Asked Joe. “I don’t think so!” Replied Tickety. Joe went over to blue and he asked, “Hey blue! What do you think we should do while we touch the sun?” Blue would always place a clue on the screen, But instead, She shakes her head no. Joe was confused. Blue walks away as the mail time song starts playing. Instead of the U.S Mail Time Song. He sings the song like this: “Touch the sun, Oh, Touch the sun Let us touch the f**king sun, We are going to the freaking sun!” "Well that was cliche!” I said to myself. Joe sits down on the thinking chair as Mailbox arrives to say that Joe has his letter. Joe shakes the letter like he checks a VHS’s reels. He says, “Interesting, I hope i didn’t kill any f**king kids!” Oh jeez, I thought to myself. Joe’s look kinda creeped me out cause he stared at me for 3 fucking minutes! Joe finally opened the letter, Inside the letter are 3 kids. One is a girl who is 10 years old, The other one that is 6 years old and is a boy. And the other kid who is a boy and he is 5 years old. They waved hello and told Joe that they were in space and going to vaporize by touching the sun. The 10 year old girl landed her whole body on the sun, She screamed so loud that i nearly covered my ears, It went on for what i expected 10 seconds. All the kids started to touch the sun and they screamed so loud again, I had the remote next to me and turned it down to 12 until the screaming stopped. And i swore to god if there’s more screaming, I will smash the tape and burn the tape until the tape is dead. The next scene showed Joe skidooing into the felt friends frame. He heard that the felt friends needed help to solve clues to figure out what is hiding in the bath water. But what happened next really shocked me half to death, Blue was in the bedroom hanging from a noose, What made it horrifying is that Blue had bloodshot eyes. Then it happened again, There was another scream that was so loud, I could not take it anymore, I ejected the tape and got my mega industrial, It’s what i call my hammer. Then i got my matches and lit the tape on fire. I then thought i’d take a bath to calm myself over this nonsense. When i got into my bathtub, I fell asleep quick, I was about to get to the perfect part of my dream when all of a sudden i heard Joe’s voice, I woke up to notice that i had too much water and the color of the water was an orange gatorade color. I had nightmares for the entire week. If you find this tape, Smash it instead! Category:Creepypastas Still in the worksCategory:More comments please!Category:Blue's CluesCategory:Creepypastas where people smash tapes Category:Lost Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Suicide Category:Blood and Gore Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER A PINEAPPLE? Category:WAAAAAAAAA MOMMY Category:JOEL LIKES BOOBS Category:Nick Jr Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:WAKE ME UP Category:Post breasts and butt images down in comments plz Category:Get rid of the annoying categories! Category:NICK JR IS FOR MANCHILDREN Category:Suggested Reading